ñ de ñoño
by sakuravalichan
Summary: reto abc vocaloid del foro mundo vocaloid hay chicas veremos por 1 vez a nuestro querido kaito gordo si gordo ¿ que hará con esos 82 kilos de mas ? ¿por quien esta gordo ? descubre lo en ñ de ñoño


Notas saku- **"Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid" bueno creo que eso lo dice todo jiji**

Ñ de ñoño

Kaito pobre kaito ama tanto a miku que cuando esta lo dejo engordo como ñoño por comer helado y su sensual apariencia se fue por el retrete, y ahora que se había vuelto a enamorar decidió bajar esos 82 kilos de más oh al menos eso decía cada mañana hasta que cierto día un espía bueno no era un espía solo era len que como todos los martes le tocaba cocinar en la mansión vocaloid y le llevo su desayuno ya que estaba algo preocupado por su amigo

Buenos días kaito traje tu desayuno podrías abrir la puerta – dijo desde afuera del cuarto el rubio

Comida – al escuchar la palabra desayuno abrió instantáneamente la puerta – hola – con ojos de estrella los cuales desaparecieron al ver que era zanahorias y muchas verduras con pan integral - ¡¿Qué?! – dijo aterrado

León sempai te mando una dieta – sonrió el rubio

¡¿Qué?! – dijo aún más aterrado

Lo siento cumplo ordenes de sempai – dijo pensando {que le dio}

Hablando de eso lola sempai me dijo que te obligara hacer ejercicio conmigo – dijo gakupo metiéndose en la conversación

Que les dio a esos 2, no soy un niño – dijo obstinado

Ellos están muy preocupados ya que desde que terminaste con miku tiraste todo a la borda – dijo len

Y bajaste tu rendimiento de ídolo – dijo preocupado gakupo

Shion san nunca fue así - dijo un preocupado len

Con las miradas de len y gakupo, kaito raciono y decidió contarles algo que por ahora solo era su secreto

Chicos de gusta alguien… y quiero verme bien por ella – dijo sonrojado

Este chico no aprende ¿verdad? – dijo gakupo

Mira quien habla – suspiro – yo también quiero ayudarte a que te veas bien para ella – dijo len siguiendo la corriente a kaito

Comencemos – dijo entusiasmado kaito

Te vemos en una hora en el gimnasio de la mansión – dijo gakupo

Y comételo todo – dijo len en modo de regaño

Una hora más tarde

¡Están listos para sufrir no quiero verlos quejarse quiero verlos sudar caballeros! – dijo rin en un tono chistoso ya que ella no es así

Todos rieron y ella hacia pucheros se le veía tan tiernos

Ah bueno pero si harán ejercicio – dijo rindiéndose por la burla de sus 2 amigos y su hermano al cual si le pego con una regla ósea al mejor estilo tsudere

Ok ok – dijeron los 3 empezando con unas buenas abdominales

Cansados terminaron aquel día más kaito el cual no hacia eso hace un buen tiempo

Al día siguiente con ayuda de rin, len, gakupo, haku, meiko y teto las cuales se les unieron para ayudar al ñoño de kaito

Risas y muchos berrinches, comida sana y ejercicio a morir así se pasaron rápido 3 meses y kaito ya estaba en su condición común así que con mucha más confianza planeo declarársele a neru y una chica de lo más tsudere =como la creadora de este fanfic =

Y el viento soplaba y kaito estaba algo nervioso

Hola kaito – dijo la rubia algo apurada – ¿me necesitas para algo?

Etto si es que yo quería decirte que tu... Me gusta akita neru – lo dijo como un tomate

Eh- dijo neru sin saber que responder – lo lamento kaito eres un buen tipo y todo pero yo… no estoy interesada en ti – dijo con algo de tristeza – mira alguna chica estoy segura se fijara en ti pronto ya que eres un buen sujeto tan solo ten paciencia – sonrió y se fue de aquel encantador y tranquilo lugar

-suspiro kaito acostándose en el lugar más tranquilo que él nunca había visto – creo que tengo hambre – dijo algo triste

Nos hemos esforzado mucho para hacerte adelgazar como para que salgas con estas shion – gritaron los gemelos molestos

Te has vuelto loco – grito gakupo

Eres un completo idiota – dijo meiko

Eres un caso perdido mi elemental kaito – dijo teto y haku suspiro

-Kaito reía a carcajadas – ok ok no volveré a caer es ese juego del amor

Notas saku – es mi 1 reto en un foro así que les pido mucha paciencia y gracias a todos los del foro por permitirme participar y espero que comenten y den su opinión

Recordar que vocaloid no es mío y que este fic es sin fines de lucro ya que lo hago para pasar el tiempo

Vali c:


End file.
